


Live

by Bluex_xLeaf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hospitals, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluex_xLeaf/pseuds/Bluex_xLeaf
Summary: Keith's life was turned around after he found out Lance- his husband- had gotten into a car accident. Keith rushes to the hospital, only to see him unconscious. Can Keith help save Lance from death itself? Or will it be the end?





	Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viraseii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viraseii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do Not Go Gentle into that Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422729) by Dylan Thomas. 



> Listen to this while reading this for a better experience -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKOcDLtHfiQ&t=9s

As soon as I heard on my phone, my heart stopped. 

I couldn’t believe my worst nightmare had come true. 

The nurse on the phone told me my name, and at first, I was suspicious, but I knew in my gut that something was wrong.

“Yes? This is Mr. McClain.” 

“We have bad news. It’s about your husband.”

I sat up ridged as a board on the couch I was sitting on and turned the T.V down as fast as I could. I yearned to hear more, as worry crept up on me. I already knew it was going to be bad, but nothing would hit me more than the words they told me. 

“Lance had gotten into an accident, a truck had hit him, and had major wounds on his head, and body. The glass shattered all over him and had cuts everywhere. His head suffered the worst of the injuries, with a concussion. He was passing in and out of consciousness. And could barely speak. He was rushed to the hospital as soon as the ambulance came. He's on the brink of dying. you might want to visit him as soon as possible, will you?” 

I could only reply with a shocked “yes” as the nurse said if I would come to visit him. I could feel the rest of the words being drowned out by the ringing in my ears. I couldn’t believe what was happening. 

My world stopped at that very moment, and I left the house slowly, still too shocked to comprehend what was going on. “He’s on the brink of death,” they said to me sullenly, “you might want to visit him as soon as possible, will you? ” I was his husband after all, and I loved him as much as the stars above. To see him harmed in such a way like this… It was almost unthinkable that it happened so suddenly. I would have never thought in a million years that it would happen to my husband. But it did, and it was happening. 

It was painful.

I reached for my keys and my coat, and slowly exited the house. Everything I did seemed like it was in slow motion, as shock absorbed me. I finally reached the car after what seemed like a long time and drove away.

The shock lasted a long time and didn’t go away until I was in the middle of traffic. It felt like I was just floating away for the time, but soon I hit a hard end. I was waiting at a red light, my fists clenched to the wheel when it suddenly hit me.

He was dying this very second. 

Time was limited to see him. 

 

After these thoughts, I soon sped up and rushed my way to see him at Kerberos hospital. I cut through lanes, with a lot of angry drivers honking their horn at me. I sped through traffic and somehow managed to avoid any police officers along the way. I couldn’t have anyone stop me at this moment. 

It didn't matter who was in my way. 

All that mattered was that I was there to see him on time. 

***

I ran my way through the doors of the hospital, not focusing on the staring faces that looked at me. All I was focused on was to find Lance and to see him. I needed to be there for him. I rushed through a crowded waiting room to face the receptionist at the desk. She looked at me with weary eyes, and said, “May I help you?”

I choked back tears as I asked for Lance. 

“Yes, a doctor will be escorting you right away.” She pointed me to a chair, and I sat impatiently. I tapped my foot and ruffled my hair. It was nerve-racking to wait. 

Finally, for what seemed like forever, they called my name. I rose instantly and followed them down the corridor to where my beloved was.   
Once I was there outside the room, I ran through the doorway to approach him. He was unconscious and had everything the nurse described on the phone. 

There were scratches everywhere, from where his arms were visible, so many that some couldn't be covered with bandages. His head had grown a big goose egg and had a bandage wrapped around his head to cover it. It was covered in dried blood. His arm was in a bandage, which suggested a big wound. 

I sat down in a chair near his bed, and touched his hand softly, using the other to cover my mouth in shock. Seeing him like this was terrible. I never imagined in my life I would see anyone like this, especially not Lance. 

He breathed shallow and looked like he was in pain as he gasped for breath, shaking with every breath. It made me scared, worried, and it made me feel useless, like a child again. 

I held his hand harder. 

I'm not letting him die. 

“Lance, if you can hear me, please, listen close.” I didn't care if the doctors overheard my plead. I wanted to somehow, in someway- dear God- let him hear what I was going to say to him. 

I was going to give him my heart again, another pledge from the one we said on our wedding night. As they say, till death do us part, but this time, I'm fighting that. 

I will not let death part us today. 

“Please Lance, please, fight. Fight for me, fight your brain and listen to your heart. Please fight against death for me, and live for me.” I whispered, squeezing his hand.

I was starting to become shaky myself, on the verge of crying. But I continued nonetheless. 

“I know men who can accept their death, but even so, because of their loved ones and also of which they still had more to say, they fought on. We fight against death, and we should, because we should live till old age. We still have so much to live for. YOU have so much to live for, Lance. I need you here now, with me. So please, I know you are near death, but please fight it as much as you can!”

I started to cry now, tears running down my face as I put my other hand on top of his. 

“You are too good of a person to die so young like this! Please, do something now, wake up and cry for me, so that I know you’re alive. I need your tears to be intertwined with mine, so you can feel how much I love you. Please, don’t go, I need you. I need you…” I choked a sob at the end of the sentence and started bawling my eyes out.

I never thought I could speak like that, but the words flew out of my mouth as if they were natural. The doctors were looking at me now with pity. I wondered if they truly understood that my heart literally spoke words in those sentences I proclaimed. 

I sat there sobbing with my head down, holding his hand, when I felt another hand on top of mine. I lifted my head to see a hazy Lance staring at me, eyes half closed, but awake. He smiled weakly. He somehow moved his art to touch my hand, despite the pain it must have caused him. But it shows…

He is fighting. 

I smiled back at him, not bothering to wipe my tears as he took a shaky hand and wiped them for me. Without hesitation, I stood up kissed him on the lips and smiled when we parted. 

“I’m… not giving...up.” He whispered, taking gasps in between. He breathed slowly now, but it seemed like his breaths were deeper than before. I laughed in joy. 

“I’m so glad.” 

***

It’s been 3 months before a full recovery took place, it was a miracle, the doctors were amazed. but they said that he fought strong and hard, and withstood the pain. They said he was one of their strongest patients, and that they could use some of his strength sometime. 

They also said that love might have been the reason why he survived. 

I believe that to be true, as I walked with him out of the hospital. He was thriving and excited as a child. He bounced around, and excitingly talked all the way to the car. It made me smile, to see him like this again. 

It was rough, to see him in so much pain at the beginning. But he recovered, and with my help, he soon recovered with passion and strength by his side. 

I’ll never forget that bond we had in the hospital that first night. It was powerful, it was from the heart, and most of all…

It kept him alive. 

END


End file.
